


Love Under A Thousand Stars

by smol_otom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Knotting, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_otom/pseuds/smol_otom
Summary: For as long as he can remember Eren has always had a crush on his best friend Armin, he's cared for and protected the small blonde omega from other kid's harassment since they were both small. Unfortunately, despite them both now entering high school Eren still hasn't presented as either alpha, beta, or omega and Eren can't bring himself to confess until he presents as the alpha he's known he'll always be. But...is that really so? Things don't always turn out as we want them to be and Eren is in for a big surprise.A chance encounter with the tall dark haired alpha Levi and a stroke of unlikely circumstances lead Eren into a whole new world.Note: Don't be scared by the non-con tag, I added it as slight trigger warning for some of the events that happen at the beginning of this fic which have some noncon-ish elements. But at no point does Eren get raped or abused by Levi, non-con/rape/etc. is not glorified in this fic at all.





	1. Towards You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic so please take care of me. (◠ω◠✿) This is a highschool ereri AU fic in which Levi and Eren are only a few years apart, it is also omegaverse. In the first few chapters things get a bit rough for Eren but as the story goes on Levi clumsily tries to help him and with it Eren and Levi's relationship grows. They're both very clumsy and reckless at first but they really grow closer to and wiser about each other. Hope you enjoy the read~!

Eren walked quickly down the quiet street, watching silently as pink petals fluttered down from neighborhood trees. His hair was still messy and he wore St. Maria High’s spring uniform, a white button up shirt with the school’s winged logo, green plaid pants, and some new black dress shoes.

This morning had been especially stressful because Eren’s alarm had failed to wake him up and his sister Mikasa, knowing that he still hadn’t gotten up, hadn’t tried to wake, or warn him at all. He glanced down at his watch and clicked his tongue.

“Fuck, if I wait for the next bus I won’t make it on time, maybe I should run.” Eren mumbled as he raised his head looking down the street, the school was probably a good 5 blocks away. He really didn’t need this stress on the starting day of his first year.

Eren felt torn, wait on the next bus and be late or run and be on time but be drenched in sweat and smelly on the first day of school. Just as he was making up his mind about running a small voice called out to him.

“Eren!” Pulling his bike to a stop Eren’s childhood friend Armin looked up at him questioningly.

“What are you doing here? Are you running late too?” The small blonde huffed out, looking as in just as much of a hurry as Eren was. He was happy and lucky to see Armin’s face, his childhood friend always had a knack for showing up just at the right time.

“Yeah and Mikasa didn’t try to wake me either, I was just about to try and run to school. Is there any way I could catch a ride with you instead?” Eren asked, clasping his hands together while giving puppy dog eyes to his bestie.

“Sure hop on.” Armin sighed and motioned to the back part of his bike seat and Eren managed to somehow secure himself while propping his hands against Armin’s back.

After a reassuring nod from Eren that it was ok to go Armin steadily began peddling again.

While they hurried down the town streets Eren lifted his head up, enjoying the cool breeze that played through his chestnut colored hair. Spring really was the best season of the year, it was so nice and cool it and he was sad that in just a few months it’d turn to the blistering heat called summer.

Eren glanced down to the small, almost transparent, silvery omega symbol shining slightly behind the other boy’s ear. Admiring how it sparkled on his pale skin, Armin was a really pretty omega and truth be told Eren really loved his friend. He’d always wanted to protect and take care of Armin ever since they were children and ever since Armin had lost his parents. But how could he tell the Omega his feelings with the way he was? Eren shifted his eyes away looking back up and down the street that was lined with cherry blossom trees, pushing the thought away.

“Ahhh! The wind feels so nice, thanks for letting me ride with you Armin.” Eren watched as the blonde gave a slight nod back in response. Eren smiled at the small affirmation.

They were coming up on the corner right before they reached their destination and as they rounded it Eren caught a glance at students walking through the school gate. A lot of the students walking there were taller than him and based on how they carried themselves, probably were alphas. It was then that Eren’s eyes stopped while looking over the crowd.

One figure, oddly, stood out among the group of teens to Eren. The atmosphere around him seemed different to Eren, almost like his very presence grabbed and called the attention of those around him.

Eren, feeling a sensation akin to Déjà vu, wondered if perhaps he had met this person in the past. He inspected the other boy more, curiosity nagging at him.

An alpha symbol shone with a silvery metallic gleam under his neck, based on its darker shade Eren knew he was no doubt a strong alpha. He had black hair styled into an undercut and he probably towered over Eren by quite a few inches. The other teen’s long bangs curled ever so slightly around his chiseled facial features. Quite notably, he wore a third-year uniform, blue, unlike Armin and Eren’s green first year uniform.

From the side, Eren noticed, it looked like the other boy’s face was knitted up in displeasure at the presence of some female students who were gathering around him.

“…-ren!”

Eren narrowed his eyes at the scene.

"Hey Eren!” Armin’s voice caught Eren’s attention.

“Mmm?” Eren said hopping off the bike and hesitantly turning to look at his friend.

“Geez Eren you really need to pay better attention. What are you getting all dazed out for? I said we need to hurry up and get to Mr. Oulo’s class we’re already on the verge of being late as it is.” Armin said, giving Eren a dubious look.

“Hey Armin?” Eren glanced at his friend and then back to the third year, “Do you know who that is? He looks familiar to me, like I’ve seen him before or something.”

Armin followed Eren’s line of sight studying the student in the distance, “Hmmm…No, I don’t recognize him, the undercut kind of reminds me of Jean though.”

_Stupid fucking horse face…_

Eren internally groaned. He didn’t want hear about that jerk nor did he want to see the smile that played across his friend’s face at speaking the Alpha’s name.

“Hmph alright I guess I’m just going crazy. Lock up your bike and let’s go, even if we don’t make it on time at least we’ll be late together.” Eren made sure his backpack was securely wrapped around him and walked inside. This was the beginning of his first day at St. Maria High School.

……………….

Despite the nice weather, and the windows being open, the classroom was a little stuffy from the body heat of all students. Eren had thought that it really sucked that the desks were so close to each other, it was almost claustrophobic.

The classroom door opened and a light brown haired man with glasses entered the room, almost jumping to the front of the class.

“Gooooooood morning class I hope you all had a nice summer vacation, my name is Mr. Oulo and I’m in charge of year 1 class 2. I’m sure you all know that this is a coed school between the three different classes of alphas, betas, and omegas. However, that being said, betas and omegas will be divided up separately from the alphas during class time for safety reasons. I hope we can all work together and have a pleasant year together. I’d like to start out today by…” His voice trailed off as Eren’s scrunched face looked dazedly outside the windows next to his desk.

It was extremely uncommon to have not presented by the time you had turned 15 and Eren was already one year past that, but it happened sometimes or so the doctors had reassured him. Armin had already presented as an omega at 12, and Eren’s sister Mikasa had presented as a strong alpha at 13. Eren envied them both a little for already presenting and his sister even more so for being an early Alpha. He supposed it was okay though, being unpresented meant that he could be in a class with Armin, it was kind of a blessing and a curse.

Eren himself was certain he would be an Alpha, he had always won at sports and he was so strong he’d scare away all the kids who bullied Armin when they were younger. He was also about the same height as regular alphas, if he were an omega or beta he wouldn’t be so tall. Not to mention that the majority of those who presented late were usually alphas. Really it was Eren’s goal to be an Alpha, they were the strongest among all the classes of people and it was Eren’s dream to be a cop. Being an Alpha would really help him out with pursuing that and in protecting Armin from others anything else would make it-

Eren felt a piece of chalk sharply hit his head.

“Ow! Wh-“

“Oi, student at desk 8! Please pay attention and introduce yourself to the class!” The sandy haired teacher said in an irritated tone.

 _Fuck._ Eren stood up clicking his tongue and noticing the concerned glance from his friend.

“Sorry, hi name is Eren Yaeger and I’m 16, I live on Trost St. not too far from here. I like music and sports.”

Mr. Oulo spoke up, “And could you share what you have presented as for the class? Omega or Beta?” Eren paused a minute he really didn’t want to say he was unpresented it was embarrassing.

Eren hesitated, was this really necessary for an introduction?

“I- I’m unpresented currently, I don’t know.” Eren felt his face flushing bright red at some of the shocked faces directed at him.

_God, why me?_

“O- oh, unpresented!? That’s quite rare for your age, well, I’m sure in due time you’ll be able to tell us when you do. Ok on to the next student. Seat 9-” Eren quickly sat down and buried his face in his arms, this really sucked. Now he just wanted to go home and hide in his bed, everyone knew now. Some great first day he was having.

Class continued on and all the students finished introducing themselves, Mr. Oulo then explained some of the things about and some rules at St. Maria. Apparently in every classroom the teachers were required to have heat suppressants on hand and there was an infirmary and bathrooms for alphas and betas and a special infirmary and private bathrooms for omegas to use. If a student happened to go into a heat and didn’t have heat suppressants they were to get a teacher immediately, any student who found an omega in a weakened heat state was also to inform teachers as soon as possible. The only time omegas, betas, and alphas were able to all see each other was during before school, school functions, lunch, in the library, and after school. A teacher was also to be present to watch over the students and make sure nothing hostile or inappropriate happened. Mr. Oulo then handed out a syllabus and went over it in detail with the students.

**_*ding dong ding*_ **

The school bell rang Mr. Oulo spoke up over the sound of the bells and the rustling of the classroom.

“We will start having pop quizzes next week so make sure you study! Be quick getting to your next period, you don’t want to be late for Ms. Petra’s class she’ll throw a book at you!” Oulo chuckled and Eren rolled his eyes, scurrying over to Armin and waiting for him to pack so they could go. Eren was surprised to see his friend’s face scrunched up at him in worry.

“Eren are you ok? You’ve been acting dazed since this morning and your face was kind of red.” The blonde reached a cool hand up to his forehead. “You feel hot; I think you have a fever maybe you should go to the infirmary. I can take you.”

Really? Did it seem that way? Eren did feel stuffy but he didn’t feel sick or anything. He was far more nervous than anything else just by having the blonde touch him.

“Um I’m ok I don’t feel sick or anything it’s just hot in here.” He said shrugging his shoulders and turning his body around to the door. “Let’s go Armin.”

Armin grabbed and held Eren’s arm with his small hands as he started to walk to next period, “Please Eren, I’m really worried, at least get it checked out or go rest for a while.” Eren looked back at his friend’s desperate bright blue eyes. Oh man he couldn’t refuse when Armin gave him that look. Both of Armin’s parents had died due to illness and any time someone close to him had even the slightest sniffle it always made Armin anxious.

Eren let out a sigh.

“Ok I’ll go but you go on ahead to our next class, I don’t want you to be late because of me.” Armin was a good student and Eren would feel bad if he was late because of him. Just as Armin started to raise his voice in protest Eren cut him off, “If you don’t I won’t go.”

Armin pursed his lips and then puffed his cheeks. “Ok, but you have to text me and let me know what the nurse says if it is something. I’ll be worried if not.” Eren smiled rustling the blonde’s soft hair.

_Cute._

“Alright, I’ll be sure to text you and I’m telling you I feel fine it’s just hot. I’ll be back to second period really quick you’ll see.” Armin slightly nodded and, while still casting worried glances back at Eren, headed out the class door.

Eren let out a breath and turned to Mr. Oulo, “Mr. Oulo I need to stop by the infirmary before next class period. Where is one I can go to since I’m… uh… unpresented right now?”

The teacher walked over to Eren then motioned for his student to follow him to the door, they both peaked out. “We don’t have an infirmary for unpresented students and only omegas can get into the omega infirmary so you’ll have to go to the alpha/beta one up on the second floor. There’ll be a bright red sign that says ‘infirmary’ on the second door to the right after you go up.” He said pointing to stairs at the end of the hallway.

“Do you need me to walk with you there?” Mr. Oulo shot Eren a questioning glance.

“No that’s alright thanks.” Eren said nodding to his teacher as he started to head towards the stairs.

Weirdly as he made his way up them the walls started spinning a bit, and he felt hotter. What was this? Maybe he had caught the flu and was sick like Armin had said. He slowed down a bit and walked slowly up them, each step made him feel more uncomfortable for some reason, he really needed to get to the nurse.

At last he made it all the way up, but upon reaching the second floor he felt terribly sick. Not only was he sick but up here it smelled terrible to him, he couldn’t explain why it just did. Classes must’ve still been in session for Alphas because the halls were empty and noises abounded from the rooms. He quickly scurried to the infirmary, opening the door, thinking maybe he could get some medicine to help.

It was empty but there was a note lying on the sign in desk.

_Went to out for lunch, will be back in 30 minutes, students who enter feel free to use the bed until I can get back. -HJ P.S. If I find out you’re **skipping** , you’ll be doing **infirmary aid work** like no tomorrow!_

Eren sighed, he couldn’t go back to class like this. He looked at the desk and reached a hand to pull its drawer open, hoping might be a thermometer or some fever reducer in it, but it was locked.

_Shit. Why’d the fucking nurse have to leave now?_

Eren was growing frustrated, his vision seemed to sway as he walked over to one of the infirmary beds and pulled the divider curtain behind him.

Flopping down on the bed Eren stayed on top of the covers curling into a ball. He was so _hot_ , so _unbearably hot_. Not even when he’d had a bad case of the flu in middle school did he ever feel so **_hot_**. It was like he was suffocating in the warmth; he should’ve opened the infirmary window to let air in. Eren attempted to push himself up and do just that when he then froze in surprise at his inability to do so, as he moved he felt something wet quickly drip down his thighs.

_…t…the hell s’this shit…sweat…?_

A shuffling noise resounded from the other side of the curtain.

_…someone…else …?_

It was at that hazy thought Eren felt chills crawl down his sweaty skin, the atmosphere grew tense and it scared him. He didn’t know _why_ ; it should’ve been a good thing to have another person there if his fever was so high he couldn’t move but the thought terrified him. But for some reason instead he was feeling **extremely** vulnerable.

“Holy fuck, what the hell?” The other voice growled lowly.

_…no…I…_

Eren didn’t want the other person to find him, he wanted to hide and get away. Desperately he clenched the bedsheets trying to get up but failing.

Eren stomach lurched at the sound of the curtain drawing back, when it stopped a sweet musky scent fell over him. So heavy it felt like it was crushing all of Eren’s other senses, his fear dissolved as the lavender smell continued to roll over his nose. The back of Eren’s neck and head were tingling, how could someone terrifying smell so _appealing_?

In his hazed mind he could hear the other person talking loudly, maybe even yelling, but Eren was too far lost in the warmth to understand the words.

Eren must’ve misunderstood his fear, this person wasn’t here to hurt him, they were here to help him.

_Help him escape the hot hell he was suffering in._

He turned his head in the sheets looking up with all the strength he had left in his body.

It was then that his soft green eyes met the opposing cold gray eyes hovering over him. Clashing, their icy glow overtook him. He felt an electric shock rattle all throughout his body and somehow everything made sense.

_I **belong** with this person, **I’m theirs and they’re mine**._

Eren’s face curled up into the sweetest smile at the older boy he had saw earlier this morning. Hips swinging in the air and with reason fading Eren muttered.

“H- help.”


	2. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, first off let me say sorry for being inactive I've been so caught up in life issues and school, things are have pretty much settled down now so I should be able to update this regularly. Thank you so much for the understanding~ Also thank you so much for the kind responses and comments, since I'm new it's encouraging hehe~  
> So, any way this is an angsty-ish chapter, I added my own feature to the omegaverse world kind of, check the bottom notes if you get confused. :-)

Levi had a stressful day starting out, it was the first day of his third year and omega girls were already approaching him. He could tell by their hungry eyes it wasn't him they were looking at but rather his status. Not only was he an extremely strong alpha but his family, the Ackermans, were also wealthy and well known. Levi found it extremely annoying when omegas came up talking to and trying to scent him, furthermore their overwhelming sweet smell gave him a headache. Which is exactly why he had headed to the nurse’s office to take a nap in one of the beds, thankfully nurse Hanji had slipped out for lunch giving him free access to the room without much struggle. Had she been there she most definitely would’ve nagged him.

He flopped on the bed as he let out a sigh and pressed his pounding head into the cool pillow that lay there. It didn't take long for him to doze off.

….

It wasn’t till a bit later that Levi woke up, hearing movement coming from the bed next to him. He really didn’t think much of it at first; the nurse’s office was a hot spot for third years to come and skip their classes. Plus, nurse Hanji always made threats but never really enforced them, it was really easy to get away with.

A bit perturbed that he had been woken up but too sleepy to care, Levi’s heavy eyelids began to shut again. It was then he noticed a soft cinnamon scent floating in the air.

 _…Huh? Did the four-eyed hag come back and start brewing herself a drink or something?_ He thought. If she had returned it was odd that she hadn’t gripped at him yet for being here.

_Weird…_

At this strange revelation, another wave hit Levi’s nose and he jerked upright, eyes wide open.

"Holy fuck, what the hell?" A soft growl escaped from him as he covered his nose with his hand.

_It smells so fucking good, too fucking good._

Levi heard a soft shuffling again from the other side of the curtain and then what sounded like a small whimper. He got up then, instinct and curiosity mixing together, driving him forward as he pulled the curtain divider back.

The smell hit him fully. Levi's vision warped a bit but through it he could see another student curled up facing away from him in the bed, the kid had a first-year uniform and light brown hair. The back of their neck and ears were flushed terribly with a soft pink and they were breathing quite heavily. As Levi’s eyes trailed more over the other boys neck, he gripped at the curtain in his hand and his heart dropped. On the back of the kid's neck shone a fluorescent omega mark, it's dark silvery outline sparkling on the pink skin.

_This was a omega._

_This was a fucking **omega** in **heat**._

"Who let an _omega_ in the _alpha's_ infirmary?!" Levi could feel himself choking out the words a bit more angrily than he meant to.

He turned his eyes away, painfully resisting his instinct to jump the defenseless omega in front of him.

_Did all omegas smell this good during heat?_

His feet felt as if they’d been nailed to the ground below. But Levi knew he needed to get out of here before something bad happened, not only to him but to the both of them. He gritted his teeth as he started taking a step back so he could get a teacher.

While the alpha tried to escape, the first year stirred again and Levi's eyes involuntarily and automatically snapped back to him, watching every move. The sweet smell of cinnamon grew thicker in the air.

Turning his head in the sheets the other boy's soft green eyes met his gray ones.

Levi felt himself reeling back as an electric current ran through all his nerves.

**_This person was his and he was theirs._ **

He felt this sentiment rattle him down to the very depths of his core, it felt so real, so true. In this moment, Levi couldn’t understand why he thought this but it felt like it was indefinitely a fact of reality, something unrefutable, a constant rule in the universe. He had never felt such an intense emotion, looking into the other boy’s soft green eyes made Levi feel like his heart was melting. The omega's facial features were so very gentle as they formed smile directed up at him. He felt his heart swelled in alpha pride and elatement _, this expression was for him._

"H- Help." The other boy whimpered while lifting his ass. Levi desperately began to internalize his thoughts as last attempt to stop himself _._

_You can’t do this Levi, r- resist his heat._

Levi’s eyes quickly traveled down, rolling over the curves of the omega’s body.

_Come on you fuck! H- Haven’t you always held strong against omega’s tempts?_

Levi could see and smell, even from the side, how utterly soaked the back of the first year’s uniform was from his own slick.

_You’ll hurt him just like they did to-_

Without warning, the omega scented the air again, leaving newer, stronger pheromones in the air to attack Levi’s senses. He bit into his lower lip, feeling his vision blur in and out.

_Dammit-!_

Young and drunk to the heat, Levi’s reasoning was thrown out the window.

He clumsily climbed on top of the other student, nuzzling his nose into the sweet scent gland behind the other boy's ear, inhaling its cinnamon like aroma. It was like a drug to Levi, he felt his dick begin to rise and press uncomfortably against his pants. Instinctually, Levi pressed their necks together and released his own alpha pheromones, towering over, and scent marking the quivering mass beneath him.

The omega let out quite a groan and Levi felt himself involuntarily smirking at its desperate timbre.

"Your name?" Levi cooed softly against the omega’s ear. Waiting, he began to nip at and lick the boy's ear down to his neck, tasting the omega’s salty yet sweet skin.

“H-huh…?" The other student's green eyes were glossed over in ecstasy at the feeling of teeth nibbling on his soft sensitive neck, _they were so close to just sinking in._

And Levi wanted to bite him, mark him, let the entire world know that he claimed this omega. He leaned into the boy's neck sucking harder on the soft skin, taking more and more between his teeth. Levi’s hand began to creep under the boy’s shirt playing across the soft taut skin, gently trailing it with his long fingers.

“Ahhh….ahn….hng.”

His love bites must have been a thrilling sensation Levi thought to himself as he watched the omega's small body shiver in delight each time his bite got a little stronger. He again felt the area in his groin grow hot and, guided by instinct, rutted hard into the curve of the omega’s ass.

A load moan escaped out between the other boy's lips. Pleased with the reaction but slightly irked at not getting an answer Levi repeated himself.

"I said your name." It came out as almost a half growl while he flipped the omega over, pulling back and pressing his sweaty hands against each side of the boy's face, directing his eyesight to meet only him.

As green clashed with gray once again, Levi again felt the electric jolt go through his body.

_Christ, what was this? It feels so good to be eye to eye with you._

Even the other boy seemed to relax more in his arms as they stared at each other. Levi wondered if perhaps he wasn't the only one who was feeling this way.

After the pair exchanged a few small pants and heated gazes the omega closed his eyes and spoke up.

"Nnn E-...Eren..." He whispered almost breathlessly. "Name...s...Eren."

 _Eren, what a sweet name,_ Levi thought. It was just as delicate and beautiful as the omega was. Levi would've pondered that thought more had his attention not been stolen as he watched the boy shift and lean his neck back in a beautiful display of submission. Eren's eyes fluttered and glanced up at Levi almost mockingly as he hooked a desperate leg around the alphas waist.

"P-please...I-...I need..." He panted, weakly grinding his own hardness up to Levi's.

This action made Levi's remaining senses crumble. He pulled the weak omega up from the bed, sitting him in his lap.

"Shhhh Eren, I- I'll make it better baby." Levi whispered. He tenderly grabbed the back of Eren's head and pulled the boy closer to him, holding him steady.

He leaned his own head down, collecting the soft flesh of Eren's exposed neck between his teeth and nibbled on it as if to test the resilience.

After a few soft bites he bit down fully, piercing and breaking the flushed skin.

 _It was utter ecstasy,_ the smell of heat and the bitter taste of iron engulfed Levi’s senses. He heard Eren moan loudly into his shoulder, Levi wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or in pain. But the small boy clung closer to him during the act, managing to wrap a weak hand around Levi's arm that held him tight in place.

Levi couldn't even begin to express the satisfaction that ran through him. This omega was _his_. He imagined the looks of disappointment any alpha courting Eren would show as their eyes trailed over the bite mark already on his soft delicate neck. _His mark._ Surely they would angrily stalk away, growling in frustration at what they couldn't have.

After a few moments, Levi released Eren's neck, pulling away a bit then licking and kissing the fresh wound. He whispered words of praise to Eren, at how well he'd handled the bite and how he would cherish him, as their scents mingled almost perfectly in the air now. He pulled back fully once the bleeding slowed, not at all minding the rich iron taste in his mouth. He studied his work, his bite mark was too perfect on Eren. At the center of Levi’s bitemark a large silvery lavender flower grew on Eren’s skin, _the mark pattern which represented being an Ackerman’s mate._

Levi then peered at the Eren's face again, elated at just how much the other's boys face was twisted in an expression of extreme satisfaction. How his green eyes were clouded over in delight, how he weakly pressed himself against Levi’s shoulder, how his body shivered against him, and how his soft purring leaked into the air for Levi to hear. It pushed all his primal urges and Levi found himself beginning to desperately peel off the omegas clothes.

Levi’s heat drunk mind had surely lost all its rationality at this point _._ He had to make this beautiful boy _completely_ **his**. The alpha was so ready to fill up Eren with his seed, to knot, breed, and fuck him until the omega smelled of nothing but him for miles. If they had a child it would be wonderful. A perfect mix of his new beautiful mate and his genes, a true testament as to just to how much Eren was his and how much he was Eren's. Levi shivered in excitement at the thought, turning his eyes down to study the bare skin now exposed to him. The omega's belly was soft and tender, unlike Levi's own, and so capable of forming new life, he grazed his hand across it.

His eyes continued to trail until stopping just over the top of Eren pants. A white liquid peeked out from under the edge of the boy's pants.

_...What?_

Levi blinked as he pulled the omegas pant down a little. The boy's briefs were soaked, clinging to his again rising hardness. The cinnamon smell was emitting at its strongest here, swaying Levi's vision violently yet again.

"D-did you cum already?" Levi dizzily looked at the omega, whose ears and faced flushed a little bit deeper crimson.

_When I bit maybe?_

Levi floored in excitement, violently pulling the rest of the boy's pants down. The only thing remaining between them now was Eren's thin briefs.  His fingers curled around the edges of the omega’s underwear to pull them off when Levi stopped, feeling weak hands grip his own. Surprised at the touch, he lifted his gaze up meeting angry green eyes glaring at him.

"S- Stop o- or....or I-....I'll fucking....kill...you...b-bastard…"

The alpha was completely stunned by the abrupt change in the boy who had been melting under him just moments ago. His eyes seemingly telling Levi that his advances were nothing but disgusting and despicable.

Eren, losing the last of his strength, went limp and suddenly lost consciousness. Frightened at his new mate’s reaction, Levi reached a hand up to touch the boy's face but was suddenly jerked back from the bed with blinding force, ripping him violently away from Eren.

"OI LEVI YOU SHIT WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!"

Levi recognized the exasperated voice belonged to Hanji, she must've returned but due to Eren's heat Levi hadn't even heard or realized this. He had been so lost in Eren he'd forgotten about the possibility of her eventually returning. Before he knew it, Hanji had completely dragged him a good distance from the bed and was sitting on top of him, forcefully pinning him into the ground.

But Levi could care less what this stupid shitty beta thought, he could only think about checking on his Eren, something was obviously very very wrong. Eren’s negative reaction paired with the fact that he had fainted was highly disturbing to Levi, _he needed to get to Eren right now._ Also with Eren in heat he was defenseless against any other alpha teachers or students who came here, Levi would be damned if he let another alpha near Eren. How dare Hanji even try to separate Eren and him in the first place, Eren was _his_ and _like hell_ he'd leave him.

With the heat still clouding his mind, Levi violently struggled against Hanji, trying to swing a foot into the back of her knee to knock her down. He missed however, and at this action Hanji tightened her grip and pulled out a small device. While Levi squirmed and yelled curses at her she spoke into the phone, "We have a situation in the nurse’s office, I need help right now. There's a first-year student passed out in the alpha infirmary and a third-year alpha student, Levi Ackerman, who's here also and resisting me." Hanji looked down to study the struggling Levi. "I'm assuming the first year’s an omega is in heat, looking at Ackerman’s reaction, but I can't tell." She peaked back over to the bed. "Oh my god, Erwin, he... it looks as if the first-year’s been marked." There was a short pause and sigh from the infirmary teacher. "Yes...so you're on your way with some others? ...Yes....I underst-"

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING BITCH. Can't you see something's _wrong_ , I _need_ to help-“

Unfortunately, Hanji's grip had loosened a bit while talking and Levi had twisted away at just the right angle, toppling the teacher off him.

"Oi-" Hanji frantically reached a hand out to grab the student's legs but missed.

Levi was making a b-line for Eren, they were _NOT_ going to take him away. He'd carry Eren out of here if he had to, back to his house where they could be safe and no one could separate them. He'd find out why the omega was acting so strangely. Levi began to gather a limp Eren into his arms, but was abruptly stopped yet again as a hand came out and strongly gripped his arm. Levi spun around glaring and growling at the tall blonde alpha holding him in place and the new heavy scent of other alphas coming near the same room as Eren.

"Get out of _HERE_." Levi hissed at the blue eyed alpha and the flood of teachers that came in behind him. "I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU TOUCH HIM!" He screeched completely on edge at the new presences. Principal Erwin was an older and stronger alpha but Levi'd be damned to just let him prance in here with all these other alpha teachers, let them get close to _HIS_ omega who was in heat.

"You're coming with me Levi." Principal Erwin said tightening his grip and looking to the bed. Levi was furious at this; he didn't want anyone except him seeing Eren.

Swinging back his free arm, he forcefully slammed it square into Erwin's face with all he had. The large man made a "oof" noise at impact but his grip did not falter. Within a few seconds, Levi felt other teachers grabbing a hold of him, pushing him down, and he resisted violently punching and kicking any direction he could. Levi should have known it was futile he couldn't win against so many adult alphas, but his instincts made him fight.

"Fuck off!" He snarled in his resistance.

It didn't take long until Levi was fully subdued, face pushed painfully into the ground. He couldn't even move anymore.

An emotion Levi was unfamiliar with began to well up inside him. He felt like he'd failed both himself and his omega. Dread flooded him, he feared what might happen to the defenseless boy now. He couldn't protect him and now Levi could only watch if the other alphas took Eren for themselves.

"Don't hurt him." Levi meant for it to sound threatening but why had it come out so desperately? He squeezed his eyes together trying to hold back warm tears that were threatening to spill out.

_Was... was he about to cry?_

There was a small silence in the room.

"Calm down Levi, we're not going to do anything to harm either of you." Levi turned his eyes to meet Erwin's as he spoke, the older alpha looked sympathetic of Levi. "We're doing this for both of your best interests, all of the alphas here, including myself, already have mates so the heat doesn't affect us as badly. We won't do anything to him." Levi didn't know whether he believed that but the soft words sounded sincere and calmed his nerves a bit.

"Hanji go and check the omega, I believe his name is Eren Jaeger he’s a new student, and make sure nothing outside of biting happened. I don't smell anything to indicate it but we can't separate them if something has." Erwin commanded, his eyebrows scrunching.

Levi didn't like it but having a beta check Eren was a lot better than having any one of these alphas do it.

Hanji made her was over to the bed and covered up the small omega with a blanket, but still pulled some of it up to inspect him.

"He only bit him it seems, but Erwin that's still-"

"I know Hanji, I know, we'll talk about this more in a bit. Now that we know that they didn't fully pair, we can separate them. I'll be taking Levi to my office I'll trust you to take care of getting Eren to the omega infirmary. We'll make the alpha students stay in their classes longer so that you have time to get him there safely as well. I'll also be sending some other beta teachers to help you with the transfer." Hanji nodded her head in understanding.

Levi growled and resisted again as the teachers pulled him back up and out of the infirmary. It physically hurt to leave Eren and Levi felt like he'd go mad as the boy disappeared from his sight.

_What would he do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the feature I added in this omegaverse world is after an alpha bites an omega a specific "mate mark" will grow at the center of the bite (I guess kind of like a tattoo), Levi's mark (the Ackerman mark) is a lavender flower and that's what grew on Eren's neck.  
> ~~~  
> Thanks sm for reading this chapter! <3


End file.
